Land of the Clouds
The Land of the Clouds (aka 'Cloud Land'TOBOKQ1E, pg 46) is a land high above Daventry high up in the Great Mountains. It is the home of giants and dragons. Background The land is accessible by climbing a beanstalk or through a stairway (& suspended wooden walkways) that travels up through the mountains. The place is dangerous not just because of the denizens who inhabit it, but due to the fact that here is very little solid ground. Much of the footing is obscured by clouds, or made up of clouds, meaning there is no footing at all in these spots--not for a long way down!KQC, 2nd Edition, 478 The land is located on the summit of a high mountain within the Great Mountains range near Daventry. It was normally reached through the Door into Mountain, a tunnel that winded its way up through the mountains (however Graham was known to have reached it via a Magic Beanstalk). It is a mysterious land where clouds touch the earth (the top of a mountain literally overhangs into the clouds). It overhangs over Daventry appearing as a mysterious cloud looming over the land from below. Due to the nature of the clouds obscuring the edges of the summit, it is very difficult to tell where the summit ends, and clouds begin, thus making it easy for adventurers to plummet to their death if they aren't careful. When the witch Dahlia stole the Chest of Gold she mounted her broom, flew out an open window of Castle Daventry, and swooped up through the clouds to hide the chest. Dahlia hid the chest in the Land of the Clouds, giving it to a giant for safekeeping.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 449 Graham visited the land on his journey to find the three treasures of Daventry. Where he discovered that the Giant living there still had the chest. The Giant had been holding it for longer than he could remember. Graham outwitted the giant, by waiting for him to fall asleep, and then was able to obtain the Chest without hurting the giant. Years later the Giant left its home, most likely having been scared off by the Three-headed Dragon that had taken up residence there. Alexander went to the cloud land in order to save his sister Rosella from the dragon. Alexander cast the Brewing a Storm spell, conjuring lightning that killed the dragon and rescued Rosella. The Realm of the Sun lies far above the Land of the Clouds. Notes *Walking on the clouds is an airy experience and requires either Air Jordans or great care. *The Top of the Cliffs is sometimes referred to as the Land of the Clouds as well.TOBOKQ, 1st Edition, pg 55 *Etheria is sometimes known as the Land of the Clouds (Cloud Land) as well. Behind the scenes The Land of the Clouds is described as 'cloud land' in KQ3. The Land of the Clouds is based on the cloud land visited by Jack in 'Jack and the Beanstalk.' References Category:Lands Category:Places (KQ1) Category:Places (KQ3) Category:Mountains Category:Great Mountains